inheritanceroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DDfan80
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Inheritance Roleplay Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sannse Fresya, I am very excited to go through Dragon Rider school and I hope I have a lot of fun. Your new friend, Travor Ah man! Isaac this color is horrible! it hurts my eyes! -Daniel Hi there Kvetha Fricaya, I would like to announce myself here, DDfan80. Wyvern Rex is my deputy over at the Lord of the Rings RPG Wiki. Just so you know, I inadvertently created the InheriRPG Wiki, without knowing of this Wiki. Since this is specifically about a Dragon Rider school, could you accept my Wiki for those RPGs that people would wish to create apart from that? Say, if you don't want to be a Rider? By the way, you a Dungeons & Dragons fan? If so, then go Dragonborn and Illithids! Thornclaw When you play the game of thrones, you either win or you die. There is no middle ground. 19:33, January 9, 2012 (UTC) no it did not tell me someone sryed me! TrevMan Okay, thanks. Just making sure so we wouldn't get into arguments about ownership and stuff later. My Wiki will allow people to make their own RPGs, whereas yours seems to be devoted to one huge one. Thorn When you play the game of thrones, you either win or you die. There is no middle ground. 22:29, January 9, 2012 (UTC) So...is it okay if I make a character? How exactly do you want me to do that? Thorn When you play the game of thrones, you either win or you die. There is no middle ground. 12:37, January 10, 2012 (UTC) I think you should make a Protocol that fleshes out the rules of the game. For example, things like "no guns", or about communication here, such as limits to profanity or rudeness. I have no say in the matter of course, just a suggestion. I think it'd make the Wiki get a better name for it's code of conduct. Thorn Far over the Misty Mountains﻿ cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. 12:35, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Request for help Hi DDfan. I approved your request, and I'm here to follow up with you. On your request, you didn't mention anything specific, so what would you like me to help with? JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:35, January 13, 2012 (UTC) I love this wiki!Beasteli 03:46, January 14, 2012 (UTC)Clupdo :If you want to attract more editors, the advice I gave you at Camp Demigod Wiki goes for this wiki too, as well as any wiki. The best way to spread the word about your wiki here on the Wikia network, is to apply for a Wikia spotlight, but you'll need to get the wiki to 200 pages first (Camp Demigod Wiki is close to that already). While you're working your way up to 200 pages, this section on the Attracting contributors help page lists good ways to get new editors. Basically, you have to find the people that are interested in your wiki's topic, and good places to do that are Facebook, Twitter, forums, etc. Good luck! JoePlay http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb33036/wikia/images/e/e9/WikiaStaff.png (talk) 17:00, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Sword #I thought I had named it in the Ancient Language. Manin is the AL word for "memory". #OK. I hate that stupid layout builder thing, so could you tell me what the sword format is? (Better still, write a help page, I need all the assistance I can get.)--Wyvern Rex. 16:19, January 14, 2012 (UTC) So...when will the roleplaying begin? Thorn Far over the Misty Mountains﻿ cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. 22:40, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Sure, but exactly how will it work? Will there be dice involved or what? And you're in charge; maybe you should make a starting action yourself to get everyone else into a goal of their own. It's what I do with my RPGs in other Wikis. Thorn Far over the Misty Mountains﻿ cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. 18:36, January 22, 2012 (UTC) Okay, here is a good mechanic: Characters just make whatever decision they want and somebody else reacts to it. You write an action in italics, what somebody is saying out load in quotation marks, and what somebody is thinking in bold, but considering other characters don't know what the other char is thinking, they don't react to that. Check out the Redwall Wars Wiki, where I first made an RPG, for advice. We'd be happy to give it to you. Thorn Far over the Misty Mountains﻿ cold. To dungeons deep and caverns old. 18:42, January 22, 2012 (UTC) The slide show is really cool on the main page. TrevMan 23:05, January 22, 2012 (UTC)Travor RE: Wiki Hello, I'm afraid that no less than three deadlines are coming up for projects in the next couple of weeks, three more projects are taking their places, a rather large number of important new SF and fantasy novels are still sitting on the shelf waiting to be reviewed, I have participated in Wikia's campaign against SOPA, PIPA and ACTA and I'm trying to participate in updating Thorn's RPG Wiki. Also, I've taken up amateur astronomy. Pick your favorite one of these as my official excuse for not turning up. I would be happy to join your spoof alliance if I get the title "Minister of Silly Walks". I was born for that job.--Wyvern Rex. 14:01, January 27, 2012 (UTC) Alliance OK, I've fitted out the wiki with our new official membership template. Few people these days get the Monty Python references I make but you can follow my guide for this one.--Wyvern Rex. 10:31, January 28, 2012 (UTC)